Max and Ruby: The Suicide of Max
Yo, Yah (Hey, Buck Nasty? I like your beats!) I finna, I finna, finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan I'm finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan I paper chase then vanish Hit the Quan on her make her boyfriend panic I heart Memphis, but I also love dancing I done took off on em, I don't plan on landing I call shots just do it like Nike No FaceTime but the people want to Skype me If I do time then who would really write me? I stay on y'all mind but, oh, I think they like me Clean pair of sneaks, with a designer belt Please watch your step cause I'm feeling myself Throw a flag on the play, man somebody get the ref Cop blah la la la low, man somebody get some help Pull up on the block Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arms I said get down low and hit the Quan I'm finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arms I said get down low and hit the Quan Pull up on the block and do the dance like crazy This chick is hella hot but I know this chick crazy If I think she not then that makes me crazy We are both thots so we are both crazy Flexing always on my agenda Your whole team rats, your CEO is Master Splinter Bout to hit the Quan and turn that girl into a member Now my whole team flexing, I think we got a winner People want to dap it up but they can't get none from me I went to jail and snap it up, at least I had bum money People wanna walk around me tryna steal my lingo Just make sure when you talk about me you say he's doing his thing though Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan I'm finna show you how to Hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan, hit the Quan I said get down low and swing your arm I said get down low and hit the Quan remember Max and Ruby on Nick Jr. and Treehouse TV? Oh, it's such a sweet and cute show! Well, there was an disturbing episode that was NOT supposed to be aired. One Day At Goodwill days after watching that Awful Berentsain Bears Episode, I was buying some Max and Ruby DVDs. Suddenly, I found one. It was just a blank DVD with "맥스와 루비, 시즌 4 에피소드 13, 최대의 자살" written on it in sharpie. I couldn't understand Korean, so purchased it, and rushed home. When I got there, I quickly went to translate and it said "Max and Ruby Season 4 Episode 13, the suicide of Max". "Suicide? SUICIDE?! That's not supposed to be in a little kid's show! That's WAY too mature!" It became clear to me that it was a fake Max and Ruby episode. I put the disc into my Xbox 360 DVD Drive (It runs DVDs) and it started. There was 15 minutes of static, and at first I thought this was crap, like as if it was censored, then luckily, after being extremely patient for those 15 minutes, the intro played, but it didn't seem right. It was playing in reverse and the audio was very distorted. The episode's name was shown. The text was blood-red and it read "The Suicide of Max" with the black background. You have to admit, I was shocked. I hoped that this would all be nothing but a morbid joke of some kind, since this episode appeared to be unfinished. Well, the episode begins. The episode started with Max and Ruby's house, it then pans to the living room with Max in the kitchen with the depressed look on his face. Ruby then came and said something, it was hard to tell who spoke, but I could make it out: * Ruby: Max, I have something to tell you. * Max: What? * Ruby: Your... Your... Your... Your brother is dead. Max then cried, but it wasn't usual crying, but like the voice actor was crying in Max's voice. Though I did not even know Max had a brother!The event where Brother and Sister fall off the plane is mentioned by Ruby to her brother in this episode leading to a lame plot twist where it is revealed that Brother Bear was Max's brother, which is stupid since it is impossible for a bear and a bunny to be siblings! That's like Speedy Gonzales turning out to be Daffy Duck's brother! In Fact, Both Shows (The Berenstain Bears and Max and Ruby) aired on Treehouse TV in Canada. Max started covering his eyes with his hands, he then cried more. Suddenly, he stopped crying and opened them. The camera then cut to Max with black eyes with blood dripping down from them. I nearly vomited by this picture, but I continued on. Max then got out a gun and killed himself, it then showed Max's dead body on the floor for a minute. By the way, what the heck?! Where did Max find that gun?! Then, that same image that I seen from the final Berenstain Bears episode, which haunted me forever, popped up. Ico, his eyes were red and blood was running out from them. Oh, crap! Not again! Not again! After that picture, which stayed on the screen for a minute, it cut to Ruby in her bedroom, crying, it was the same crying from Max. The colors seemed darker. She then grabbed her paper and pencil and went to her desk. Ruby cried out as she wrote: Without Max, I will lose my control of myself, Sorry that I wouldn't exist, my brother Max is dead, Goodbye Max, Goodbye World" She then cried again and shot herself with the same gun as Max and she lay on the ground, dead. Then the same picture of Ico came up on the screen, then it went black and text appeared, and it said: Max and Ruby had forever ridden themselves of this world; you should do it, too, goodbye... Then the credits roll, however, the only text that said was "Writer: Rosemary Wells". Rosemary Wells was the author of the original Max and Ruby books, which were later adapted into the TV Series we all know today. With my childhood destroyed, I then took the DVD out and ripped it up in half. The End Note Category:MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE Category:Max & Ruby Category:Max and Ruby Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD Category:Lost Episodes Category:13 Category:New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king